Help This World
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: Suri Galis was never a normal child. She was always training, but then they came. She remembers something from her childhood and puts it to use. An Alternate Universe Gohan/Suri fic.
1. Help Goten!

A new story. Begins in the Z universe, but then goes to some mixed-up version of ours combined with some features of the Z world that has been plagued by Frieza and Cell. Suri was never an ordinary child, as you will soon find out if I get a review saying they want to know what happens! 

***

Piccolo meditated far off in the distance. He had been keeping close to the Son household for a while now. The vision he'd had was far too scary not to stick around and try to protect his former student's little brother.

He watched intently as the little seven year old raced from the house into the woods.

__

Now what could he be up to? Piccolo wondered.

*Vision flashes*

Goten yelled in pain and agony. The light that surrounded him was bright and was slightly colored purple. A person appeared in front of the small boy.

"Goten is going to my world. Would you like to go too?" He smiled wickedly as he disappeared.

Goten screamed in fury and agony once again, his hands on his head as though he had a pounding headache.

*end vision*

Piccolo decided it best if he told Gohan about this now. Goten was in some sort of danger, that was certain. And what if once this person was through with Goten's "help" he would destroy Goten? This was one of many thoughts that went through Piccolo's head as he headed for Gohan's house.

***

Gohan felt rather than saw his old master fly up. He raced to meet him with a broad, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Piccolo!" he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Gohan," Piccolo smiled a slight bit but then went back to a serious expression, "I fear Goten is in some sort of danger. I've been having strange visions."

"You have? Can you show me?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded and placed a hand on Gohan's head, playing the vision he'd had in Gohan's mind.

"That is weird," Gohan agreed, "I wonder who that man is?"

"It doesn't matter until it happens," Piccolo said gruffly.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the woods.

Gohan took off running after is brother's voice and Piccolo quickly followed.

"I'm guessing it came sooner than expected, right, Piccolo?" Gohan shouted grimly. Piccolo nodded curtly as his reply.

They soon found the source of the scream. 

"Ah!" Goten shouted, "Gohan! Mr. Piccolo! Help me!" His scream soon died out as the man from the vision appeared.

"I think you've heard of me through your vision," he said with his grin on his face. Gohan and Piccolo nodded.

"Do you wish to accompany him?" he directed the question.

"Piccolo," Gohan said, "Stay here. Tell my mother about this. We will return, do not worry." The man's grin broadened and Gohan stepped up to him.

"Step into the vortex," he commanded. Gohan did as he told without question or hesitation. For some reason, he trusted this strange man not to harm him or his brother.

Gohan's scream joined his brother's. He found that Goten wasn't screaming in agony, but in the sheer power that poured into them from the vortex.

Piccolo stared as the Son brothers and the man disappeared in a bright flash of bluish light. Then he took off for their home. Chi-chi was not going to be happy.

***

Guys, if you want this story to continue, you must tell me! If you don't have a whole lot of time just type in "Story, please!" in the comment box! That way I know you want the story! Please review, just a few words!

Angel of the Dragon


	2. Whole New World

Thank you guys SOOOOOO much! Here's chapter 2 of Help this World! Please Review!!!

***

"WHAT?!" Chi-chi screamed into Piccolo's sensitive ears, "Where are my boys?!" 

"I don't know," Piccolo answered, "Gohan thinks that the man will not harm them."

"But...but...oh!" Chi-chi fainted dead away. Piccolo rolled his eyes and blushed a little as he caught her in his arms.

"I wish Goku were still here to do this," he growled and hauled her onto the couch. He placed a cool rag on her forehead and called Bulma. She'd know what to do.

***

I tapped my foot impatiently for my brother to return. He was probably taking all the time in the world to just pick up a little 7 year old boy.

I growled deep in my throat as I thought of the reason my brother had gone to the DBZ dimension in the first place. I gritted my teeth together in anger.

After being killed in the DBZ dimension, Cell and Frieza had been sent to the HFIL. But they had escaped. 

And come here. To my dimension. I was strong. But not that strong.

I needed someone to help me train and get stronger. I had decided on the little Goten because I knew someone was bound to come with him when my brother asked if anyone wanted to come.

I needed training. I needed someone strong. Goten, even by himself, could do this.

"Suri Galis needs help from a seven-year-old," my youngest brother, Davis, had teased. Davis was 8 now.

I sighed in relief as I felt my brother's ki come into existence once again. I was glad Frieza and Cell couldn't sense ki. They were chasing my father all over the planet, trying to find out where we were hidden. 

"Matyo, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I demanded when he appeared.

"No," he replied smoothly, "I was just waiting for someone besides Goten to come. And look at who I got." He pointed to the still-swirling purple vortex and I nearly fainted with joy. It was Son Gohan!

As the vortex dissipated, Gohan and Goten collapsed onto the floor from their unstable legs.

"Gee, Matyo, how long were they in that thing?" I asked.

"Goten, about an hour, Gohan, about 10 minutes," he replied in a naming-off tone. I whirled around in stalking anger.

"You left them in a dimension vortex for more than 5 minutes? You better be glad they're half saiyan," I growled, "And you'd better hope that Goten survives! Davis! Get Goten down to the lab, now!"

He nodded and cradled Son Goten in his arms to carry him down to my mother's lab. I got out my com-link and quickly got a hold of my mother.

"Mother, Davis is bringing down a seven-year-old boy who's been in the dimension vortex for an hour," I told her, "He's half saiyan, so I'm not sure what the effects will be."

"Yes, thank you, Suri," she sighed in relief, "Who'd you get?"

"Son Goten and Gohan," I answered, "Goten is the one headed for you right now. I'm checking Gohan's vitals now." I reached a hand down and checked his pulse. In my mind, I went over the beats and calculated. 

Normal.

I checked eye reaction and breathing.

Normal.

Everything was completely normal. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Son Gohan appears normal even though he suffered a five minute overage on the time limit in the dimension vortex," I told my mother, "I shouldn't be surprised. He is the strongest of his dimension, after all."

"Yeah," she replied, "I just got Goten down here and he's pretty shaken but otherwise fine. The only thing these boys need is a good meal." I nodded happily. 

I started when I heard a low moan come from Gohan's throat.

"He's waking up, Mom," I told her, "I'll talk to you in a minute, this is going to be rough."

She nodded and hung up.

I watched nervously as Gohan began to wake up.

"I'm out of here," Matyo said, "He'll blast me to high heaven if he finds me here." I nodded and watched him scamper out the door.

Gohan sucked in a deep breath. His eyelids were bathed in a bright light. I had set him on a bed. He was completely drained of his energy, to the point where even I could overpower him if necessary.

That was the point of the vortex, to take enough power that the person within wouldn't be able to fight back for several hours. It was a safety mechanism installed by Father. But it was also the reason that you couldn't be in it for more than 5 minutes.

Gohan's eyes opened, but immediately shut in the light.

"I'm sorry," I called, "Is that too bright?"

Gohan started from hearing such a kind voice from all he'd been through. It just made me smile.

"It's too bright in here," Gohan's raspy voice came. I turned down the lights and watched as he cautiously opened his eyes to stare into mine.

Gohan's eyes beheld a beautiful girl, about his age. She had black hair that was tied back in a thick braid that ended just before it touched the ground. A black bandana tied around her head, keeping loose hairs out of her eyes and face. 

The eyes that stared into his were crystal blue and dazzled with tiny hints of aqua green. Her loose-fitting jeans and white undershirt hid a lot or muscle. A jacket was on a hook on the door and he suspected it was hers.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked gently, "And what am I doing here?"

"Why don't you get up and come to the kitchen with me," I told him as my eyes glittered in pain, "We can tell you and your brother at the same time. I hate to repeat myself."

"Can I at least know your name?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Suri," I replied, "Quickly, we haven't much time. We must move before the sun sets again." Gohan gave me a quizzical look but got out of the bed. I grabbed the jacket from the hook and brought it around my shoulders.

***

What'd you guys think? Should I continue or not? Tell me! Just write Continue if you don't have time! Thanx again!

Angel of the Dragon


	3. Meeting the Family

Oh, guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I didn't realise that I hadn't worked on this in so long! In all truth, I got a really bad case of writer's block...please forgive me? I made this chapter as long as I could...I SO SORRY!

***

Gohan and I walked into the kitchen, where Goten, Davis, and Mother were already eating quickly. Matyo was busy cooking the rest of lunch.

Gohan and I sat down and began eating ourselves. I had learned a long time ago that when you train a lot, you should eat a lot. And when you eat a lot, you eat faster.

Gohan and I raced through our food, a mentally started eating race beginning. I beat Gohan by only a few forkfuls and he slowly ate the last few.

Once he was finished, he eyed Matyo wearily. Matyo was still finishing up his own meal.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked finally.

"My name is Suri. And these are my brothers, Matyo and Davis, and my mother, whom we call either Kio or Mother." I began slowly, explaining our names first.

"Why are Goten and I here?" Gohan asked patiently. I took a deep breath inward.

"You know who Frieza and Cell are, right?" I asked quietly. Gohan's eyes glittered with a speck of anger as he nodded. "They have become three times as strong as when you fought them. And they are here. Father is leading them astray from us so we can train, but we need someone to train us. Our strength is based upon magic, powerful magic, mind you, but magic all the same."

"Frieza and Cell are here?" Gohan squeaked, "And they're three times as strong?"

"Correct," I replied.

"Aren't those the guys you said were really bad, Gohan?" Goten asked in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, Goten," he clenched his teeth, "Real bad."

"They toy with us," I gritted my own teeth, "It's worse than Mirai Trunks' time here. People live in constant fear, some knowing they're going to die, some thinking maybe they'll live, some don't know what to think. They kill in systematic ways, ways we cannot even begin to comprehend."

"We should move, Suri," Kio said, "They'll come back later."

"One more question," Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes, "What are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I growled.

"You aren't human, I can tell that much," he shrugged.

"I am quarter Namek, quarter Saiyan, half Human," I replied, "As are my brothers. My mother is Human. Father is half Namek, half Saiyan."

"Bizarre mix," Gohan commented. Goten nodded his agreement.

"Come on," I growled. I took him by the shirt collar and rose him to his feet. He stared at me with fear as I ran from the room to grab my pack. It contained several survival items I knew I'd need.

Gohan was taken completely aback by the girl's comment and rough touch. He had never heard many people talk to him like that. Nor had many picked him up by the shirt collar.

Except four.

First Frieza. Then Vegeta. Then Cell. Then that one guy before school, but he wasn't too important.

Cell was the last person to speak with such anger to him. He'd never heard anyone of a supposedly good heart speak like that. Except Vegeta, but he'd changed a lot since then. He wondered if this girl was on the good side.

I stared at Gohan as I brought up the caboose of our train of people. My mother led us with Goten and Gohan behind her. Matyo stood to my right and Davis to my left, both slightly in front of me and standing beside Gohan and Goten. 

My anger burned with a hatred I knew too well.

__

How dare he talk to me like that! I shouted in my head_. He's half saiyan half human, I've got those in my blood too. It's not my fault father's father was Namek._

Unlike in his world, Nameks in my world aren't asexual. They have kids just like we did. Eggs that were spat up by Namek males were initially just clones of their fathers. 

My grandfather was no exception. 

My grandfather, Clarinet, was born from an egg. He had fallen in love with my mother, a woman named Parsley, who became my grandmother.

__

But they're dead now, I reminded myself bitterly. I looked to the ground in agony. My tears flew softly from my eyes onto the ground below. I hoped no one would notice.

Gohan sneaked a look back towards the girl named Suri. He stopped short when he saw she was crying softly.

Matyo shook his head at him. He sent a private message to Gohan, using a technique that Nameks and Saiyans had in common.

*If we stop, it'll only make it worse for her* he smiled slightly*She hates being embarrassed. For some reason, especially in front of someone stronger than her. It is best we leave her be.*

*Okay* Gohan answered, unsure *But why does she have such a sharp voice? She seems like such a nice person at first but then it's like she turns hard on everyone*

*I don't know* Matyo sighed inwardly *She's always been like this, ever since Grandpa Clarinet was killed. I think it's sort of the same concept of future Trunks as your future self dying, only it affects her more deeply. I don't know. Grandpa was beginning to teach her in the Arts when Cell and Frieza came. The only thing she had managed to learn from him besides basic moves like a punch and kick, was the ki attacks known as Angel's Kiss and Dragon's Fire.*

*Why is it called Angel's Kiss if a kiss is supposed to be gentle and caring?*

*That's exactly what it was based upon. Grandpa learned about Angels from the humans when he came to Earth* Matyo took a breath in *He named it after Suri's pet name. Angel of the Dragon. His second attack was also named for her pet name. He loved her very much, I can say with utter confidence.*

Gohan nodded. He knew how much he loved his own sensei and father. Piccolo and Goku were very dear to him, and he knew the pain of loss of his own father. But he hadn't let it make him cry for years...

Tears streamed down Gohan's cheek in remembrance of his father. Son Goku had been more than a father to him. He'd been a friend, a sensei, an older brother, someone to look up to when he was down...

He looked down at little Goten, the one that looked up to him now. He would have to be strong around his brother at all costs...

He quickly wiped the tears away with vigor and made his step slightly stronger. Gohan's lip began to tremble again, but he bit it and pushed away thoughts of his father.

I snapped my gaze to Gohan. I'd heard the change in his step. The red in his eyes and his bitten lip told me he'd been crying.

I forced myself to stop as well. Crying was foolish now. For the weak and wary along the path of life.

I smiled at my brothers. Yes, I had to be strong, for their sake. My brothers needed a person of authority to look upon, someone they could depend upon.

We finally reached our destination. There were places identical to this all over the world and we traveled to a new one each day so that Cell and Frieza would have a harder time trying to get to us.

"I hope Father is okay," I said as we entered the house. It was identical to the old.

"Why are you running from them?" Gohan asked as we entered the living room.

"In hopes of getting stronger with your help," I answered, "They've been doing this to us for years. We've trained as much as we could without our grandparents around and without Father, but it's useless. We couldn't get much stronger than a normal human could after extreme training. We did the same things that Goku and Krillin did as kids."

"Why didn't you fight?" Goten asked.

"We weren't anywhere near strong enough to fight them," Matyo said glumly, "Even you two need a few more years of training before you could hope to match those two. We had hoped you'd be enough, but you're not."

"So, they're stronger than we are?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Yes, does this surprise you?" I asked in amusement, "Because all of your enemies started out that way. And the minute they finish with this dimension, they'll go straight to yours. We've seen it happen but didn't think they'd come here first."

"Wait, wait, wait," Gohan said with his finger pointed at my nose, "Are you saying you've seen us before? Exactly how do you know about all of this stuff?" He stood poised in the corner with a wide smirk of triumph on his face.

"Davis, why don't you show him the tapes?" I asked glumly, "I'll go start dinner." Davis nodded happily and put "Perfect Cell: Defeated." into the VCR.

"Stand by for Dragonball Z!" The announcer introduced the far too familiar line, "Coming next!"

The intro began to play.

I poked my head to get a look at Gohan and Goten's faces. A wide grin spread across my face when I saw Gohan's jaw drop.

"Th-That's me!" he stuttered, "When I beat Cell! And that's Cell! And there's the others!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." I heard Gohan power up his most trusted attack on the screen.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." Cell's voice quickly copied. I shook my head sadly and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, Gohan!" I heard Goku's booming voice land quietly on my sensitive ears. Then I heard the most astonishing sound I'd ever heard.

Gohan's feet pounding the ground at lightning speed past me out the back door. I felt his ki begin to fade.

"Mom!" I shouted, "I'm going after him!"

"Okay, Suri, you come back with him, okay?" she shouted recognition. 

"Yeah, yeah." I raced out the door and after Gohan's retreating ki. I felt it out and figured he was running. I took off flying and raced for his ki signature as fast as I could.

***

I am SOO sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Please, read and review and tell me how bad a girl I was not to type anymore of this for three months! I'll type more soon and update! CYA!

Angel of the Dragon


	4. Losing Battles

Okay, I know, bad Angel, bad! I finally got off the writer's block, if only for a short time, on this one, so here it is, Chapter 4! I am soooooo sorry about the long wait!

***

Last time on Help This World:

"Davis, why don't you show him the tapes?" I asked glumly, "I'll go start dinner." Davis nodded happily and put "Perfect Cell: Defeated." into the VCR.

"Stand by for Dragonball Z!" The announcer introduced the far too familiar line, "Coming next!"

The intro began to play.

I poked my head to get a look at Gohan and Goten's faces. A wide grin spread across my face when I saw Gohan's jaw drop.

"Th-That's me!" he stuttered, "When I beat Cell! And that's Cell! And there's the others!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." I heard Gohan power up his most trusted attack on the screen.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." Cell's voice quickly copied. I shook my head sadly and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, Gohan!" I heard Goku's booming voice land quietly on my sensitive ears. Then I heard the most astonishing sound I'd ever heard.

Gohan's feet pounding the ground at lightning speed past me out the back door. I felt his ki begin to fade.

"Mom!" I shouted, "I'm going after him!"

"Okay, Suri, you come back with him, okay?" she shouted recognition. 

"Yeah, yeah." I raced out the door and after Gohan's retreating ki. I felt it out and figured he was running. I took off flying and raced for his ki signature as fast as I could.

***

On with the new!

***

I felt his ki rest and smiled slightly. He had found my special place, the one where I often ran off to so I could speak with Grandpa up in heaven. Though he could not answer me back, I knew he heard.

I landed and masked my ki signature. I walked slowly, like a cat ready to pounce a mouse, through the open field to the base of the hill. At the very top laid a tree that overshadowed a sudden cliff.

I slowed even more when I saw Gohan's body shaking in sorrow and racked with sobs. It reminded me so much of myself. So much that I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I collapsed onto the ground on my knees and cried into my hands, all pride forgotten.

Gohan stopped short when he heard her voice crying out. He looked behind him to see Suri on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a sniff.

"No," I cried softly, "Are you?"

"No."

A silence filled the air. I sat, gazing up into his tear-drenched eyes. He gazed down into mine.

"Come up here with me," he said finally. I nodded and crawled the rest of the way up to sit beside him.

The broad trunk of my favorite tree was big enough for both of us. He scooted over and I leaned into it's soft bark.

"I've never seen a tree like this before," he whispered, "What is it?"

"It's called a flesh tree," I smiled a little, "My grandpa told me all sorts of stories about it. Some people say it's alive and if you cut it down it will bleed for all eternity in pain."

"Is it just a legend?" Gohan asked softly as he leaned into the tree again.

"No one knows anymore," I answered him softly, mysteriously, "It's against the law to cut them down. They're just too rare because people would want to find out if the legend were true."

"Greedy," he huffed angrily, "If it weren't for evil and greed and hatred, everything would be perfect."

"Yes, but it's those things that make a person whole," I closed my eyes in remembrance, "Grandpa used to say that if there was no evil in the world, people would not exist. Everyone has an evil side to them. Most just are so kind and gentle by nature that they don't show it at all. Like you and your brother and your dad. Like my grandpa and my dad." I sobbed quietly again.

"My dad was always a good guy," Gohan whispered, "So innocent and yet so strong. Carefree and yet willing to-to..." he choked on his voice as he sank into silent tears again.

"To die to protect his family," I finished with a smile, "To protect the strangers that don't even know he's protecting them. Just like you."

"No," Gohan said darkly, spitefully, "Not like me. I'm not innocent. I have the blood of my own father as well as Mirai Trunks and 16 and 17 on my hands."

"No, you don't," I said sharply, "You did what you thought was right. What Goku had taught you was right. You believed there was some good in Cell even though there wasn't any apparent amount of decency to him."

"I let my heart be blinded," he continued in his dark, unforgiving voice.

"NO!" I shouted and turned to him. I slapped his face, hard, trying to knock some sort of sense into him.

He blinked, slowly, as if reality had just hit him. Imagine that.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, not sounding at all offended. He asked it calmly, without any darkness in his voice, something I would never be able to associate with those words.

"You keep telling yourself that you killed your father, don't you?" I accused.

He nodded, not at all minding the fact that I screamed in his face.

"Well, I'm trying to tell you that it wasn't your fault your father was killed!" I shouted, "If he wanted to come back, you could have wished him back with the Namek Dragonballs, but he didn't want that, now did he?"

"No. No, he didn't," Gohan said, some realization in his voice.

"Did Goku want you to cry over him? Is that why he said good bye so cheerfully?" I prodded.

"No, you're right," Gohan suddenly sat straight, "He wanted us to be happy, to continue our lives as if nothing had changed."

"Right!" I shouted with a fist in the air. I was getting through to him.

"You know," Gohan said as he placed a hand on the side of his cheek in thought, "Matyo said that you and Mirai Trunks had something in common that I hadn't previously comprehended."

"What's that?" I asked in confusion. It dawned on me just before he answered.

"You both are sad about your sensei dying before they're time," Gohan answered in hesitation. I looked at my hands and nodded.

"And you both have these sad blue eyes that could just make anyone cry by just looking into them," Gohan continued, "But you shouldn't be so sad anymore. Just the same that I shouldn't be sad over my father."

"You don't know what happened," I whispered flatly, "Something like this isn't something that was noble or brave. It was of foolish action that I didn't know my grandfather could do."

"What did he do?" Gohan asked, "Maybe I can help."

I nodded slowly and decided to confide in him. He seemed capable of keeping a secret.

"When Cell and Frieza first appeared, the world had just come out of the third World War," I began slowly, "We were weak, but we also had many places to hide. Like this place." I gestured around, "These were used to keep government officials safe by moving them under cover of night from building to building. It works well here, too." I took in another deep breath and prepared to continue. "I was 5 years old when they got here. Grandpa started teaching me the ways of the Arts. But you should know that it takes more than a few years to get past the basics. I learned to fly when I was 7. And, on my birthday, I learned the two attacks, Angel's Kiss and Dragon's Fire, taken from Clarinet's pet name for me, Angel of the Dragon." I expected some snide remark but after not getting one, I continued, "They attacked 2 hours before sunset. Grandpa Clarinet fought them again and again. He teleported to the moon with Cell, the strongest, in hopes of destroying him. He teleported back mere seconds before the moon exploded."

"That explains why there is no moon here," Gohan smiled.

"Yeah. When he got here, Frieza immediately attacked him. But what really got to me was what my Grandpa did. He teleported me away from there, leaving the fight far behind. We raced from the fight." Tears streamed down my face now, but I didn't care, "Cell reappeared in front of us, alive and well. Frieza managed to catch up in the interim. My grandfather told Cell, 'You may have me, but not the child.' Cell laughed and said, 'All right, old man, send the 'child' away.' Grandpa nodded and pushed me away. I watched, helplessly as Grandpa received torture after torture that wore out his body. Cell and Frieza left him, barely alive."  
"That doesn't seem too bad," Gohan said, "Not compared to some of the things I've seen those two do."

"Not so," I scowled, "I raced to him and tried to heal him using my magic. I had almost healed him completely when a voice said, 'Ooh look, she's trying to save him.' It was Frieza. He shot a beam directly at me. I gritted my teeth down and waited for it to plunge into my heart. Instead, Grandpa used his new strength from the healing to push me out of the way and take the blast to his own heart. When Frieza saw this, he diverted the blast to his stomach, where Grandpa...he...oh!" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I collapsed into the tree and cried into the peach-colored bark.

Gohan couldn't believe what his ears had just heard. _Were they that ruthless? To kill a man so slowly and painfully right in front of their grandchild?_ Gohan gritted his teeth in anger. _If that's the case, they're going down. And they're going down hard._ His gaze turned Suri's convulsing form. 

He took her shoulders in his ever-so-gentle hands and gave her a hug. It was the only thing he could think of. He remembered once, just before his father's fight with Frieza, that his father had said, "Vegeta is a very separate person, a Prince without a kingdom. He is saddened by the loss of his father. Maybe all he ever needed was a hug."

Suri cried onto his shoulder, unable to stop herself any longer. 

No one had ever shown me friendship or helpfulness here. Not even my Grandpa. This new experience was one I had never heard of before. Somehow, Gohan's warm embrace made me feel better. 

Once my tears subsided, I said, "Thank you, Gohan."

"What for?" he asked in surprise.

"For...I don't know what it's called. It's been so long since I've had one, I'd forgotten what they're called," I said sheepishly.

"Friend?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you, Gohan," I said again, "For being my friend."

"That's what friends are for, Suri," he smiled at her, "Think we should head back?"

"No," I sighed, "I like this place. It's where I get to talk to Grandpa."

"It's also great for looking at the stars," he smiled and leaned against the soft bark of the flesh tree once again.

I leaned against him and felt his start of surprise. I smiled a little to myself as I drifted off to sleep...

Gohan looked at Suri, who had just fallen into a deep sleep. He made no noise, as he did not wish to wake her.

__

I wonder how she gets to sleep so fast, knowing all the danger that is around her? Gohan thought as he leaned thoughtfully into the bark of the tree. _She has both her parents but her sensei is gone. But she seems worse than Mirai Trunks. I guess some things affect people differently. I wonder...is there something she's not telling me? Her eyes hide secrets that I cannot read. But her eyes also have that certain twinkle of the stars with a beauty divine...where the heck did that come from?!?!?! Oh, brother. I better try and get to sleep myself._

***

I awoke the next morning feeling a little cold on one side. My back was stiff, as though I'd slept sitting straight up...Wait a minute!

The memories of the night before rushed into my head. Still, I had not moved nor opened my eyes. Now I peaked a look to see if it had been a dream.

It hadn't. I sat up abruptly, making Gohan fall over in shock at the extremely rude awakening.

"I'm sorry!" we both shouted at the same time. I was standing up, trying to catch my bearings, and he was lying on the ground, probably doing the same. I noticed the sun just coming over the horizon and turned back toward him.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the house?" He asked before I could open my mouth. I nodded and turned around. I stopped very, very suddenly. 

"No..." I shook my head in disbelief, "This can't be. There is _no way_..." The destruction in front of me was awful. The safe house, where my brothers, mother, and Goten had been, was gone. Just...gone. The destruction was unbearable. But I had to go see. I had to find my mother and my brothers. And whoever had done it.

"NO!" I shouted. I raced toward the area, hoping to find someone alive. Gohan jetted past me and raced up ahead.

"NO!" I cried as I saw the destruction of the house. Tears rained from my eyes. My legs buckled and I fell to the ground as sobs racked my all ready torn body.

Gohan looked over the rubble. He was sure he felt Goten's ki in it, somewhere. He knew Goten was alive, at least.

"Goten!" he shouted on the wind, "Goten, where are you, bro?!"

"So we meet again," said an all too familiar voice. Gohan turned around and staggered back. It was Frieza. And in his hand was a half-dead Goten.

"I would have figured your little brother would be much stronger by now," Frieza smirked. I stood and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Where are my little brothers, you monster?" I growled in a tone so low and dangerous that Gohan was a little shaky from it.

"Oh, you mean those two rats?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around.

Cell. Figures.

"Where are they?" I asked, voice rising.

"I ate one, and the other is right here," he pointed to a small form behind him. Matyo. 

"You ate Davis?" I asked, unbelieving. But I knew it was true. 

"Suri!" Matyo called as loud as he could, "We have to!" I shook my head in tears. I did not want to do what I had to do. What he wanted me to do.

"Now, Suri!" Matyo yelled, insistently. I nodded with a slow, deep breath. Matyo leaped over Cell's surprised form and landed in front of me.

"Hey, what are you brats doing?!" Cell yelled. I didn't pay any attention to him, though. I concentrated on my little brother. He screamed one last time as I absorbed him into my form using our Namek abilities of fusion.

"Good bye, brother," I said as he disappeared into me, making me twice as strong as before. But it was no where near enough to fight these two boneheads. 

It was enough to outrun them, though.

"Gohan!" I yelled, "Get Goten, we're leaving!" Gohan nodded and grabbed his little brother from Frieza's grasp. He was too surprised to react. 

We left the duo, still gaping at the place Matyo and I had fused.

***

"What was that, Suri?" Gohan asked as soon as we landed and made camp, "What happened to Matyo? And why are you suddenly stronger?"

"I fused with him," I lowered my eyes, "Neither of my brothers truly lived today. My mother also died in the crash. My father is close by, I can feel him. We will need to go to him tomorrow." 

"Your father is near here?" Gohan asked, "Where? And what about Goten, he's half dead!" Goten moaned in the background of his screeching voice.

"Don't worry about Goten," I smiled, "Just because I only know two attacks doesn't mean that's all I can do." Gohan cocked his head at me, as well as an eyebrow. I grinned at him mysteriously.

"Angel's charm come through the night to heal this solemn child," I whispered and stroked Goten's head, "Bright light, soothing wound, water cleansing, sweet serenity, calm the mind." As I spoke the words, it happened. Flashes of bright light soothed the many cuts and other wounds, water that appeared from no where washed all the dirt and other stuff out, and a feeling of peace settled into all of our minds.

It was all over in about 5 minutes.

"What did you do?" Goten asked as he sat up. He checked himself over. He was fine, nothing ached, nothing was bleeding. Not even a whisper of what had happened showed on his slightly tanned skin.

"I used my magic to heal you," I answered in a hoarse whisper. I smiled at him. But it was brief and quickly changed to a deep frown. "We must leave. Frieza and Cell have discovered us."

"Where's Davis and Matyo? And Kio?" Goten asked, not knowing what had happened not moments before.

"Dead." I answered in a flat, perfect soldier's voice that showed none of my emotion. He looked shocked for but a moment, then slowly nodded, swallowing hard. Probably a little sick to his stomach.

"Are there Dragonballs here?" Gohan asked all of the sudden. I looked at him.

"No. If there were, I wouldn't be so worried about my grandpa or the rest of my family," I answered. 

"Angel?" called a voice, "Angel, is that you?" I turned to face the voice. It was familiar, but at the same time, not so. 

My eyes were met by a man with black hair and blue eyes who toward us. He was unrecognizable. I crouched to a fighting position and asked, "Who are you?" In a cold, deadly tone that showed I meant business.

"Angel, it's me," he said, "Father." I blinked and narrowed my eyes at him. Then raced up to him in joy.

"Papa!" I cried out, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Angel," he said with a grin, "Now, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked giddily. Then stopped. "Papa, guess what? Mother got the vortex to work finally and look who I got!" He looked and fell over in surprise.

"Son Gohan and Son Goten, I don't believe it!" he laughed, not out of joy, but in sheer shock. He dashed over and shook their hands, "It's a pleasure and a pride to meet you both. Especially you, Gohan."

"Thank you, sir," Gohan said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What's the surprise, Father?" I asked excitedly.

"Well," he said and paused for drama.

"Papa!" I said in a whining voice.

"You remember when I said there were no Dragonballs here?" he asked. I nodded. "Guess what?"

"There are Dragonballs here?" I asked with a jump.

"Yes!" he yelled enthusiastically. I jumped and whooped for joy.

"Let's wish all those killed by Cell and Frieza back to life!" 

But father shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, my little Angel. The Dragonballs of this dimension are different. My sweet child, the dragon will not bring people back from the dead. I am sorry about Clarinet, really I am, daughter," he smiled at me softly as my eyes rose again. I stopped myself from crying again and hardened my heart. I would not lose another family member. But...I only had one remaining. No, I thought. I have friends to protect as well. Gohan and Goten. I had to protect them as well. I had a purpose now.

"Angel, where is your mother? And Davis and Matyo?" Father asked all of the sudden, glancing around. "I noticed you were running. Are they at another shelter?" I looked down again and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, my father, but I failed them," I whispered, looking at the dirt miserably. "Mother was killed in an explosion and Davis was eaten by Cell. Matyo and I...we fused with our Namek blood so we could escape," I shook my head again. "I'm sorry, Father, so very sorry."

"Daughter, please stop blaming yourself," he said, his voice choking slightly but keeping their warm understanding intact all the same. "Your mother and brothers sacrificed themselves so that we and our new allies could live to fight another day."

"Yes, Father," I said, looking up with a small smile of appreciation. He nodded, satisfied, but if he had looked just an inch closer into my eyes, he would have seen that I was lying to him. I still blamed myself because I was sleeping while Frieza and Cell attacked our place of refuge, sleeping like a child, when I wasn't one. I was an adult, seventeen years old, gosh darn it! I shouldn't be treated like a little girl, I should be treated like a warrior!

But I kept my protests and alarms silent. After all, father knows best, right? I retied my black bandana and readjusted my jacket to a comfortable position. As the four of us walked toward another safe shelter, I unbraided my extremely long hair with my magic, letting it brush the loose hair with bristles made of pure energy.

"Wow, what is that?" Goten asked me.

"It's magic, Goten," I smiled at him. "I'm only brushing my hair, little one. We don't have any brushes on us, so I use my magic to form them and brush my hair that way." I unclipped my sword from my belt and placed it within my watch. It worked about the same way that Gohan's Saiyaman watch did, only I could put more clothes inside as it pleased me.

"Suri, I really wish you'd cut your hair," Father told me as we continued down the path. "It gets in the way of your training, especially if someone decides to pull it."

"Someone as in you?" I asked with a hearty laugh. "I doubt you'll pull my hair after what happened the last time we sparred, or have you forgotten that, Tousan?"

"I remember quite well, Tenshi-hime," he said, looking at the sky. It had been a curse that I had placed on him for pulling my hair. He had to call me something completely cool in Japanese every time I reminded him of it. I loved that curse. Especially when he said Tenshi-hime or Enjeru-sama. Being magic sure has it's upstarts. 

"We'll begin training once we reach another safe house," Father intoned as we continued to walk. "If things get completely out of hand, I want a place safe enough for you three to be."  
"Uh...Suri, I have a question," Gohan spoke quietly. 

"Shoot," I said, shrugging. "No secrets here."  
"How are Goten and I going to get back to our dimension?"

"The safe houses all have the vortex technology, thanks to Mother," I explained. "You'll be able to go back once things are settled around here."

"Okay." 

"You aren't going home, Son," said a voice I should know all too well by now. My suspicion was confirmed as I turned and saw who else but Frieza? "Not ever. You're on our planet now."  
"Go away, Serpent Breath!" I yelled loudly. "No man sorry guyo tomo dar him karra li omoto!" Frieza suddenly went rigid.

"Come on, he won't stay like that forever!" Father yelled, grabbing Goten's hand and flying off as fast as the three of us could.

***

I know, short. Bad Angel, bad! Anyways, here's Chap 4, all ready for those of you who wish to read it still. I'm stuck again...I hate writer's block, it's EVIL!!!


	5. Home Again

I decided to break from Yin-Yang Theory for a while. It's hard to write it out, especially considering all the devotion I've already put into it. Soooo, I've been working on my other incomplete stories, and here is one of them. Help This World was actually my second-best idea after YYT, so I hope you guys who are new to my writing will like it.

***

I dropped my speed only when I saw the safe house in the distance. Well, you couldn't really see it, it was covered by a thick forest and several meters of dirt, but I knew it was there. My breath was heavy and uneven as I stared at the thicket of trees. Feet carried me quickly as my head hunched in toward my chest as each breath I drew caused my chest pain. I swung my arms around my side with each step, not having any other purpose other than to keep me along the path straight. 

Leading the others was easy work, considering that I was the only one who knew the way to the shelter. Father knew the general areas of the shelters, for certain, but the only way he'd actually ever found us was by sensing out our aura, be it magic or ki. Most of the time it had been magic, because I was most powerful in my magical aura.  
"How much further, Suri?" Father asked me. He was carrying Goten in his arms, the seven-year-old fast asleep.

"Only about a quarter-mile," I answered, throwing a glance back at him. He and Gohan were subconsciously walking side by side. "This is one of twenty underground shelters. The entrance is hidden under the trees, in a stand of roots. It doesn't even look manmade. The shelter itself is about thirty feet below the surface, three times as deep as a typical basement. This particular one has one of the largest martial arts training facilities on the planet." 

"How did you know all that?" Gohan asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"I never had much else to do with my time," I shrugged with an ironic smirk on my face. "I did several things. One of them was studying history, just for the heck of it. They burned most of the information on these shelters when Cell and Frieza came, but I managed to get my hands on a completed document of them before burning those too."

"Why burn them?" Gohan asked again.

"Are you kidding?" Father said, his voice squeaky in anxiety. "If Frieza or Cell ever got their hands on those documents, the only even half-way safe places on the planet would be revealed!"

"Father's right," I said, still looking forward as I ducked under a tree branch. The entrance to the safe house was around here somewhere... "And it's also to protect our hiding places. If what few people left in this world found them, we'd be overrun by them and then it would be like throwing up an entire fireworks show just to tell Frieza and Cell where we are."

We continued walking in silence. We reached the first clearing and I halted the others with my hand. I searched for the telltale warning signs in the trees, which would tell me whether or not this was the place I sought. I beckoned to the others, shaking my head gently to tell them that this was not the spot.

"What were you looking for?" Gohan asked as he ducked under a rather large tree branch.

"Back there?" he nodded. "I was looking for certain things. There are seven of those clearings hidden throughout this forest. The facility we are looking for is huge, so if someone were ever able to stumble upon documents of it, they'd have to search for a long time. Surveillance cameras are set up in each area to let the people, if any, inside know who the persons who seek entrance are. Only those who know what to look for know what to do." 

"So it's like a safety precaution, right?" Father confirmed uncertainly.

"Right. What I'm looking for is basically little magic auras set up in the area. They are pretty small, you have to be within about a foot to recognize them, and then they're so weak you have to be looking for them to find them at all. It's an ingenious system, if I do say myself," my face heated up just a little. 

"Why are you blushing?" Gohan asked. Father chuckled behind his hands, then explained.  
"Suri here is the one who designed most of the precautions for the largest safe houses on the planet, when Cell and Frieza came along."  
"She _what_!?" Gohan was shocked, I could tell from his voice. But he'd kept the mind to keep quiet about it as well. I had to hand it to him, the guy was pretty smart when it came to fighting and sneaking about.  
"Yup," I said smugly, though my face burned with embarrassment. "The only other person besides me who knew about any of them was my grandfather. He helped design this one, in fact." I didn't even realize what I'd said until it was too late. I dropped the smile and the whole light in my eyes that had been from the great memory was gone. I scowled and continued to walk, now unscathed by the scratching branches and the grabbing grasses. (AN-That grass hurts when it gets into your skin. Don't try and tell me it don't, I've had it in my legs before.)

"What happened?" Gohan asked Suri's father very softly.  
*Speak in the mind, she can hear you. It's nothing to be overly concerned about. She's just having a post-death-loved-one thing. She's sort of mad at her grandfather.*

*About how he died, you mean?* Gohan asked, remembering the girl's tears the night before. Had it only been a day since he and Goten had arrived?

*She told you? I'm surprised. She almost never tells anyone about that. I wouldn't try to get her to talk about it, though. You might end up dead. She has killed someone over Clarinet before.*

*She killed someone?!*  
*Yes. Don't ask, it's too gruesome a tale to bring up.* 

Suri's father looked very ill a moment before continuing to walk. Gohan turned his head back forward and didn't say anything more.

I knew Father had told him. Father had told Gohan that I'd killed Grandma for mentioning Clarinet to me. I scowled. She deserved it the way she talked about him. She was his wife, for crying out loud! She shouldn't have spoken so harshly about him. How he'd been a coward in life and would be a coward in the after as well. How he'd never really been worthy of her in the first place. That woman made me so mad, I couldn't help but kill her. 

And that's exactly what I'd done. With a fiery rage and a scorched soul that would slowly destroy its maker, I'd slain her like the dragon she was.

We reached another clearing. The others waited at its opening as I slowly circled it. There! The tiny aura. I continued circling, like a hawk. Each were in their correct place. I pulled down a branch at each one as I found it. 

As I pulled the last of the seven, a gaping hole was produced in a seemingly-normal tree. I looked down it anxiously.   
"Well," I said, lifting one leg into the hole, followed by the other. I held myself up and grinned at the others. "We found it. It's a slide down, so just hop right on in." I released my grip and with a whoop descended rapidly.

What I found when I reached the base was not in a million years what I would have expected to find.

***

I stared at him, my mouth gaping open. The others landed behind me and regarded the Namekian man carefully, trying to decipher whether he was friend or foe. That is, until my dad came down.

"Clarinet!" my father shouted in surprise. "We thought you were dead!"

"G-Grandpa?" I asked timidly, still staring. I gulped bitter bile down in my throat at his atrocious appearance. He looked as if he had just gone for a dive in a liquid waste facility, and, quite frankly, smelled like it, too.

"Right you are, little Angel of the Dragon," he said, smiling. But it wasn't the smile I was used to. It held a sinister quality. And that truly scared me. "I was wondering when you'd arrive. It always did take you longer to catch up, didn't it?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I stammered, still staring.

"Oh, my dear, haven't you figured it out yet?" he smiled jovially and spread his arms. On either side of him stood Cell and Frieza. "I was the one who invited them here, of course. They were quite successful in helping me deceive you, hmm?"

"What?" My voice was no longer shocked. It was angry. I was furious. All this time he was making me believe something that wasn't true? That he wasn't true?

"I would have thought you'd know better, but," he shrugged indifferently, "I suppose that the simple fact that you're my granddaughter, you didn't realize."  
With those words, my world crumbled around me.  
"Traitor!" my father yelled. "How could you, Dad? How could you? Your own wife, your own son, your own granddaughter and grandsons, how could you do this to them?"  
"Simple," Clarinet grinned wickedly. "Power."  
Gohan growled in his throat behind me. 

"So this whole thing was so you could rule the world." 

"Oh, no, not just the world, me boy!" Clarinet laughed uproariously. "The entire Time-Space Continuum will belong to me! And it's all because of my sweet, innocent little daughter-in-law and my granddaughter." He took my chin in his hands, but I roughly shook from his grasp.   
"This whole thing was a setup," I growled. "No man sorry guyo tomo dar him karra li omoto! Trece!" The three before us suddenly froze.

"Come on!" Father shouted. "Suri, you take Gohan and Goten to their dimension. I'll stall them and destroy the vortex technology. Quickly, now!"

"But dad!" I cried. No, I didn't want to lose another! Not another one!

"Suri, I love you," Father told me gently. "We've no time for this. Even after I destroy the vortex, you'll only have three years to train. That's an approximation, dear. Go! Now!"  
"No!" I shouted. "I'll send them, but I'm not leaving you!"

"We've no time for this," he growled. "Soya ne iguya kie!" 

All went black.

"Follow me," Suri's father said grimly as he carried his daughter to another room, similar to that of the one Gohan and Goten had first seen. He set Suri down on a table inside the room and went to a control panel. A whirlwind began in the center of the room.

"Quickly, I don't know how long Suri's magic can hold them! Here, Gohan, take her. Get inside," he looked the raven-haired boy square in the eye. "Take care of her, Gohan. Remember, you've only got three years." A crash in the hall alerted them to more pressing matters.

"I will," Gohan said, cradling Suri's small form in his arms. "I promise."  
"Thank you." 

That was the last that Gohan ever saw of Suri's father, for he and Goten had stepped inside the vortex and were being swept back to their dimension.

***

"Piccolo, I can't believe you just let Gohan trapeze right into that thing!" Bulma scolded as she fanned Chi-chi's shocked form with a fan. "I mean, really, I thought you had more sense than that!"  
Piccolo remained silent. He knew speaking in his defense would only bring more misery for himself. Especially when dealing with a worried mother and the mother's best friend. Loud screams interrupted Bulma's continuing nagging. The two left Chi-chi, who stood shakily and followed them. 

"Gohan! Goten!" Bulma shouted upon seeing them. She stopped short when she saw a girl in Gohan's arms, knocked out. She had long, raven hair, tied back in a black bandana. Her ears were long and pointed, the same color as her olive skin. Her muscles were defined with small pink circles, quite like Piccolo's, and a brown tail extended from her spine limply. "Who's that?"

"No time to explain right now," Gohan said quickly. "Get the others here, now, Bulma, we need them. Piccolo, please, take care of Suri while I go get some senzu beans." He handed the small girl to his old sensei and was off like a shot.  
"What the...okay, what'd we miss?" Bulma asked.

"It's a long story," Goten answered, laughing nervously. "I think Suri can explain it better than we can. That's probably why he went to get senzus."

"Might as well do what he said," Bulma sighed and walked back into the house to make several phone calls. Chi-chi followed, in a daze. Piccolo rolled his eyes and carried the girl into the house as well. Isn't this exactly why moments ago he had called Bulma? And how had they gotten back so quickly, it'd only been half an hour!

"Whoa, what?!" shouted the girl. Well, she definitely didn't seem to need the senzu now. "Piccolo?!" She groaned. "Great, this is just perfect! Where the hell's Gohan, I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!" She scowled and levitated out of the surprised Namek's arms.

I was really gonna kill Gohan the second I got my paws on him. Too bad my dad had already killed himself to get me here, I'd kill him too!

"Uh...excuse me?" asked a voice. I turned to see Chi-chi.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Gohan seemed to think you could explain what happened. Mind?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I sank to the ground, glad I'd put up my sword already. This was going to be a major, major pain in the butt.

***

Oi. Major, major oi. This story is becoming more of a pain-in-the-neck than Yin-Yang Theory! It's nothing major, just that I dislike making villainous comebacks with the supposedly-dead. Okay, there you have it. Ja ne!


End file.
